Funding is requested for a new 18.79 T (800 MHz 1H) nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer to be sited at Brandeis University for use by the Boston and New England biomedical research community. This spectrometer will be used primarily for high-resolution, high-sensitivity multidimensional NMR experiments, typically with isotopically labeled (15N, 13C, 2H) biological samples in solution or mobile biphases. The spectrometer will ideally be equipped with four radiofrequency (RF) channels, one high band RF channel for 1 H, and three broadband RF channels for use in triple resonance and 2H-decoupling pulse sequences, with pulse-shaping and wave-form generating capabilities on all channels. Three axis pulsed-field gradient capabilities will be included in the requested spectrometer, as well as sample temperature regulation stable within 0.1 C. Three probes are requested, including a standard triple-resonance 1 H-detection probe equipped with x,y,z gradients, a broad band probe for direct detection of other nuclei, and a He-cooled triple-resonance 1 H-detection cryoprobe equipped with gradients for improved signal-to-noise in 1 H observe experiments. This instrument is sought in collaboration with high-field NMR users throughout the Boston area. Despite the intensive biomedical research activity in the region, there is no general access high field NMR facility in the area with spectrometers that can meet the technical demands of modern biomedical NMR spectroscopy. A case will be made that Brandeis University is a logical choice for operating and maintaining this instrument, since the technical skills are available to maintain and operate the instrument, and the University has a history of providing access to state-of-the-art NMR facilities that are well-maintained and convenient to use.